Who's the one?
by Amazoness of Light
Summary: YAOI Toboe and Tsume have a relationship but the bonds are disturbed by Hige when he attempts to secude Toboe, making him doubt of his love for Tsume. threesome eventuallyand some individuality from someone...
1. looking for it

A/N: My first Wolf's Rain fan fiction, so please be nice to me. And don't forget to review.

Chapter one:

They were inside a cave in their human forms, just in case they raised suspicion in the village near by of being wolves. Hige was watching as Toboe and Tsume spent their time, thinking to himself how ridiculous they looked. One was so young, so beautiful, so innocent and the other so dull and quiet. Yet something made that relationship work just fine the way it was, and Hige hated seeing them. Tsume just sitting there watching the little one plead him for something he wanted so badly.

"Please Tsume. I really want to, I'm not too young, I can handle it. I promise you" The older male slapped the younger one harshly on the cheek.

"I told you no and that means I won't say yes…look I don't want to hurt you, just leave it the way it is" The little one kissed Tsume on the lips gently before pulling away with tears in his eyes.

"I'll go take a walk" he said, and soon the pup was gone with the wind.

Tsume really did love Toboe; he tried not to be so harsh to him, but he couldn't help it but be rude to him in front of others, in this case Hige. When they both were alone they could spend long hours kissing and loving in each other, but lately it felt as though Hige was stalking them.

Kiba had gone out to sniff around…that always took a very long time, since he took his time and didn't have a good track of time. The lovely creature had suggested to his lover that they should spend the night together…Tsume wondered why he couldn't do it in discretion…why right in front others, he had been embarrassed by the too affectionate behavior and slapped his warmness away. And now he regretted that.

'If only Toboe would ask me for that' mused Hige 'He could never push me away, he's weak. I could seduce him and Kiba is not here…'

He stood up "I'm hungry" he said and that was enough to deceive Tsume who was probably about to fall asleep. The wolf, in his human form walked out and searched for the little one's scent.

* * *

Once out in the grassy fields of the strange village he found Toboe talking to himself, not even acknowledging his presence.

"Tsume…I love you" he was mad, how could he love that cold hearted freak so much anyway?

He approached the boy, sat next to him.

"Hi Hige" said the boy in a faked cheerful voice.

"So, what were you asking Tsume for? Could I maybe give you that?" the little creature blushed knowing that his friend very well knew everything.

"I'm alright, I'm sure he'll apologize…thanks for the concern Hige"

"You sure?" purred Hige into Toboe's ear.

"…H-hig-ge …stop…plea-se" he shivered

"I bet I can do it better…you sweet thing" the boy held his breath and stood stiff. Hige put his arms around the feeble one and started to kiss him on the lips. Of course, there was some opposition but it eventually disappeared.

Hige's POV

At some point he began to realize how wrong this was and pulled his mouth away form mine. But my little one could not resist me; the love for Tsume didn't satisfy all desires and I must take advantage of this now.

I looked down at him and took off my sweatshirt and shirt, tossing them aside. I lowered my head close to his and saw confusion in his eyes.

"My little creature, don't run away from me…from all I can give you"

How I fragile was his love for him, now he kisses me as though he has forgotten of him completely. If you only knew Tsume…

Toboe's POV

He's so very passionate and warm…

Why doesn't Tsume want others to know anything?

Why does it feel so good to kiss and be kissed by Hige? Why does it feel right?

But…even if it does feel right, I can't do this to Tsume

Normal POV

"No Hige…I-I can't!" he quickly turned into his wolf form and ran back towards the cave; the other wolf decided not to follow him for now.

* * *

"Tsume! I'm back" he cried as he turned back into a human

"They could have seen you!"

"I'm fine don't worry"

"Where's your shirt"

"…I don't know"

"Sorry about the slap…I love you, alright? Let's run away tonight if you want" suggested Tsume

"I would love to"

Both naked they kissed fiercely, and though Tsume didn't have such a great sense of smell he pulled away knowing that this scent stuck to his lover's skin wasn't his.

"Why didn't you have your shirt?" that caught Toboe off guard

"…It got caught in tree branches and ripped…" he didn't believe him. Why did he smell awfully familiar…yet unlike himself? He pushed the thought aside and started kissing the little one's chest and running his hands around his body.

"…Tsume...mm…please don't s-stop"

"I won't" he took of his partner's pants off easily and stroked slowly…he knew Toboe too well…he had it well hidden but he loved touching more than kissing. He felt himself tense up too, he kept on rubbing.

"Listen to me, I'm the only one who can have you like this. Nobody can kiss you and or touch you…you're all mine…"

"I am all yours…Tsume I-!" The boy released and Tsume gave him a satisfied kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Tsume didn't say anything about it, but his ears hadn't lied; there had been somebody watching them…somebody wanted Toboe.

* * *

A/N: Ooops, a little too much YAOI…oh well I might just erase it. 


	2. getting it

A/N: Oh, well I didn't get too many reviews, but I'm still happy. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

Tsume wasn't an idiot and by now he had realized that the smell on his Toboe had been Hige. He wanted to tax Toboe's resistance…or find out if there was any at all. So, he would leave them alone, but watch them from afar and his ears would hear everything and all.

"It's taking him too long. I'm going to go get Kiba" he said and a little boy stood up quickly

"You know it takes him a while! Stay, he'll be back soon" persisted Toboe

"I'm just going to look for him and you're just going to let me, runt"

"Fine! Be that way" he cried, not wanting to be hurt physically

Hige wanted to take advantage of Tsume's absence but he smelled and by that knew that he was off somewhere looking to see what he did. So, he just pretended that nothing was happening. On the other hand, Toboe actually believed his friend to not have planned anything bad for this night.

After about an hour the scent was still there, and Hige was sure that it must have beenbecause Tsume had left his smell in the cave. So he watched the boy shiver as he approached him.

"Would you like to finish some unsettled matters?" he asked

"No! Stay away from me Hige; I will kill you if you touch me again!" Spat the younger wolf

"Oh, I don't think so" He took Toboe's hand and kissed it and made his way up to his upper arm tasting some kind of sweetness to the boy's skin. He then looked up and saw a boy determined to have his way and before he knew it, he had a red mark on his face.

"Oww Toboe, why'd you do that?" he rubbed his cheek

"Because, you started kissing me!"

"Listen Tsume is not here, and I know you're just going against your will to please him. Why don't you understand that if I don't get what I want I'll keep coming back? If you just go along with it, you'll enjoy it"

" I only want Tsume like that"

"How do you know you don't want me? You haven't let me go too far to know? Come on don't be afraid" Hige insisted

"But he'll be mad" he pouted

"How can he be mad? He's not even here" that question caught him off guard. If he wasn't there he would know…and besides, if I don't like it I can just tell him to stop. And he kept thinking up more excuses to lighten up the guilt he felt. After a lot of thinking he wrapped his arms around Hige and looked up to the other's lustful face.

"Don't worry, Toboe" and took this words very seriously, all through the night . He was overwhelmed by how erotic his friend was, how did he know all these things about the human mating method anyway? He enjoyed new sensations and was willing to keep on going.

Hige kissed his neck and played with his hands running them over places in his body, pinching and massaging. And as his hand reached between his legs, he remembered clearly Tsume's hands stroking him and pictured him there in his friend's place. And he liked this new version of him more. Tsume licked around his pelvic area and was panting loudly. He soon felt a pressure on there, and found that his lover was sucking on him and it was giving him a pleasant feeling. Tear sprung from his eyes as he released into Hige's mouth.

"It's you Hige" he said somewhat disappointed

"Who else would it be? Come here and tell me that Tsume didn't make you feel like that" Toboe wanted to, but he couldn't lie.

"It felt so great Hige…maybe I'll ask you sometime later. Tsume pleases me, but I never felt…like that"

"I'm glad" he pulled the younger one close to him and kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so tired" said Toboe as soon as he pulled away.

"Sleep then" suggested Hige stretching next to him.

Hige's POV

He smells delicious and tastes even better! How I loved to hear him tell me better than Tsume. His body, young and wanting to feel like this already. I can't help but my hand on his cheek and how he loves me now!

Normal POV

A little sleepy, Toboe kissed Hige's hand and mouthed an 'I love you'.

What had he done? He had on an impulse accepted something forbidden. He lay naked next to Hige's handsome body. It was warm and very lovely…and he remembered Tsume again. His body was muscular and strong and also warm…which one did e prefer?

He couldn't think now; he got dressed and went outside for a walk around the bushes. Toboe was safe now, away from distractions and clear to think.

'How could I just give way to his wishes like that?' he looked down to his hands and smelled them…

'They smell like Hige' he breathed in deeply and pictured again the boy touching him gently. He snapped out of his fantasies and decided to take a dip in the hot stems ahead and get rid of the tempting scent.

* * *

At the hot springs…

The smell was almost gone, he relaxed his muscles and had his mind blank for a while, until he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find Tsume none the less.

"Oh, you're here!" he yelled jumping out of the hot pool naked and hugged Tsume.

"I'm here. So what have you been doing?" he asked in a most suspicious tone

"Well...uh I was here he whole time"

"Alright, well if you don't mind I think I'm going to join you"

They both walked into the hot steamy water naked and Tsume held Toboe close and he smelled Hige still there in his flesh. The runt had fallen asleep in his arms; he only wished he would have had the courage to tell him he had seen it all. But he couldn't break the little one's heart as he had broken his.

A/N: Continue?


	3. trying to solve it

(EDITED)

A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I was grounded and not allowed to go on the computer for the whole last week. But I'm back and I give you the third chapter. There's definitely OOCness from Kiba and irony.

This Chapter is dedicated to Kaoru3, a faithful reviewer of this story.

Chapter three:

Tsume had no doubt now, having smelled Hige at the cave. The thought of _his _Toboe and Hige was just horrible to him; he would not allow the boy to philander anymore. And since he couldn't just go and tell him "I know about you and Hige", because that would mean admitting defeat, he would keep him close. Toboe, he knew, was young and stupid and lusty. So mistakes happen often, Tsume told himself.

Kiba returned and the first thing he saw was Hige outside their hiding place kicking some rocks, as if trying to do something to make time pass by.

"Hige, Why are you out here?" was his first question. Hige simply told him to go and see for himself. When he got to the cave of course, he wished he had asked for an explanation instead of 'seeing for himself'. Tsume and the youngest of their little pack were found in a compromising position, but apparently didn't notice their leader's return.

In their human forms (that Kiba hated), the little one was resting against Tsume's chest; his head on his partner's shoulder. It was a comfortable position for the older one to kiss the child's neck freely. Kiba had never approved of this relationship, but he accepted it was the way it was. He had explained over and over again how Tsume could have been Toboe's father, or in the worst of cases his grandfather.

He went outside and sat next to Hige.

"I tried to get Cheza, but they took her away again. I thought that maybe you or Tsume would want to help…but one stays to watch over Toboe" he sighed. Hige pondered a bit. What if Tsume went away? What if him and the delicate child had sometime for themselves to enjoy?

"I would help you my friend but I'm afraid that Tsume would be of greater help to you, and besides, all he's been doing lately is the kid" It was Kiba's turn to ponder. Hige wasn't sick, so he and Toboe wouldn't do anything bad. If his assumption was wrong, and Hige did do anything to Toboe the difference in ages was slightly smaller than that of Tsume and Toboe so it was after all a much better idea.

"You're right, but since you proposed it, you go and tell them"

Toboe protested, the thought of staying with Hige most likely meant that his friend would tempt him. But Kiba had said so, and they lost this battle.

When they were alone, Toboe changed his mind. Being with Hige meant cheating on Tsume, but so what? He couldn't do anything about it when he was away. A secret (as he believed it to be) could be kept that way.

Flashback

It was lonely in the cave, so knowing he would find what he looked for, he started wandering outside. Eventually he found Hige against a tree trunk, and the familiar ritual began.

How did Hige do it? Toboe didn't know how Hige could so well make him forget about his love for the older male. He stood there shirtless, exposing his smooth chest; the scent of him was exotic and appealing to the boy. Tsume was passionate, but Hige was sensual in his own way. The young one walked towards Hige and talked to him of paradise and took his boots off (to supposedly be more comfortable). The aroma made him almost dizzy, his hands wandered of to Hige's bare chest and explored.

'He might be weak, but he's desirable and I will snatch him from Tsume completely. He's very young, but that doesn't stop him from what he wants. He's so innocent, yet he's sensual and has very ardent desires' Hige let the boy touch him.

His hands moved to a line of thin hairs from under Hige's belly button to his pants Toboe looked up at his friend (if you could call him that).Hige smiled, Toboe smiled back. And now a question popped up in his head 'why don't I ever feel like exploring with Tsume?'

"Hige, can we somewhere else?" he asked

"Anywhere as long as you're with me"

"There are hot springs that way, let's go there" and when they got there, the hotness made the atmosphere better suited for the task. They kissed and caressed and made love and afterwards went in the water. They held each other.

"I think I really love you"

"Tell that to Tsume" said Hige thinking of this as not enough

"I don't know how to…keep it a secret for know, please" He wanted to laugh; Toboe was stupid, did he really think that Tsume didn't know?

They were back, and they rested their limbs in the cave. Cheza was with them, but they couldn't go on while they were as tired as they were now.

Tsume smelled it; was that disgusting reek again on his lover's skin. He glared at Hige from the corner of his eyes. They went out and Toboe suggested the hot springs.

"A very nice place" he said with some kind of certainty

They were done in twenty minutes.

"Too quickly" complained Toboe for the first time about their love making. He felt terrible all of a sudden, he wanted to cry. So the child thought he could sneak off with that slut and complain about his faithful one's tactics? Was he displeased with Tsume's efforts to keep him by his side?

"Since when do you complain on this matter?"

"Since it no longer satisfies me completely" added Toboe daringly

"Or maybe since you and Hige fuck behind my back" he replied furious and wounded. Toboe was about to cry. Had Hige told Tsume?

"But I still have feelings for you" he cried circling his arms around Tsume's neck. He didn't refuse; he kissed his little one on the lips lovingly, cupping his beautiful face. And Toboe loved that kiss, it meant something, it meant all that Tsume couldn't say in words.

"I love you so much…and I'm sorry about Hige. Come closer kiss me"

And the passion and Hige's sensualist methods were over, he loved Tsume, but if he went to Hige again how would he feel? He pictured Hige and then, he opened his eyes and saw and felt tender emotions and waves of passion with each touch.

What should he do? He loved both…in different ways. He shook his head and cried silently in Tsume's chest.

"I would definitely pick Hige if I was you, but it's your decision. Follow your heart"

"It tells me different things, but I think it doesn't matter what it says anymore, it's wicked…to love both of them" Kiba raised an eyebrow

"You know that's actually a not no bad idea…a threesome" Kiba giggled

"But Kiba, they hate each other"

"I'm just saying Toboe…it's a solution" He thought for a little while, what would it be like? But it definitely was better than other possibilities.

A/N: The next chapter is up to you reviewers. It's either the threesome or the other two pairings. Please include your vote in your review.


	4. threesome!

A/N: I can't decide what the pairing will be. I really can't. But since you guys voted I will give you the results and write the chapter based on that.

Want Toboe/Hige (0)

Want Toboe/Tsume (1)

Want Threesome (6)

Don't care (1)

So a threesome it is, dedicated to all who will read it and review it.

Line

"Tsume" he said trying to sound cuter than usual. Obtaining the desired response he sat on his lap and they talked for a little bit about paradise. Toboe didn't really have a plan, the only thing he had done was discuss it over with Kiba, but he had an idea…maybe he could show Tsume that Hige wasn't that bad.

"Have you ever played spin the bottle?" asked the little boy

"What is that?" asked Tsume

"It's a game played by humans. It's really fun, do you want to play? Please Tsume, you'll make my day" pleaded the boy, pouting cutely. A sweatdrop traveled down the older wolf's temple as he tried to resist Toboe's lovely act. But he gave in, because he was curious about that game.

"Alright, alright" after hearing his answer Toboe jumped up like a rocket

"Yessss!"

"…What the hell" mumbled Tsume raising an eyebrow

line

Tsume wondered why Kiba and Hige had to play too, especially when they were told the instructions. Another thing that had him worried was that smile of mischief on Kiba's face and the thumbs up that he gave Toboe. He sat next to his little one and on his other side there was Kiba and next to Kiba and Toboe was Hige. The bottle was put in the middle by the leader of the pack (because he said he felt "honored" to do it) oddly enough.

"…the one who spins the bottle will kiss with the one that the bottle points to?"

"Yup" said Hige

"I didn't ask you" spat Tsume hating the fact that Hige might kiss Toboe and that he might have to kiss Hige later on.

And after they were done arguing Kiba spun and he got Hige. He wanted to laugh, but he was so amused that he decided to watch quietly how it went. Kiba didn't really show any emotion, and he decided that he would follow his example if he ever had to touch Hige's lips with his own.

He noticed Toboe acting strangely…and then it hit him.

Was this an excuse to kiss Hige? Well, if it was he wouldn't show it any importance.

Now it was Hige's turn to spin. It seemed that everyone was tense, awaiting the outcome. Tsume almost stood up to punch Hige, but he remembered about the attitude he would have. So he let the dirty pervert wrap his arms about Toboe who seemed to be blushing and kiss him, a lot. He wanted to fucking kill the bastard, but he would not give him the pleasure to see how mad he really was.

After three minutes of passionate French kissing Kiba cleared his throat to point out that it was going too far. So they pulled away. Thank god, thought Tsume.

Then, it was Toboe's turn to spin. He spun on Tsume. And this was it, if he wasn't going to show emotion while kissing others he could always show it when he and his little creature did. The boy climbed on lap and they kissed each other freely, being familiar to the taste and scent. He also tasted a new something on the boy's mouth, it was strange yet faintly sweet. And they pulled away gasping for breath, Toboe flushed, Tsume tried to make out that flavor, but gave up on it.

And at last, Tsume spun the glass bottle and to his extreme horror on Hige. Even more scary were the smirks on Toboe's and Kiba's faces. What were these fellows up to?

"I quit!" he said standing up to leave

"You can't quit! Unless of course you're scared" said Toboe

"I'm not scared, you know I'm not. I just…don't want to kiss that freak" he said

"Because you're scared" put in Toboe, which bewildered both Tsume and Hige.

"You know what, whatever. I'll show you, I'm scared of nothing"

"Oh, really? Then make it look very real" said Kiba

He walked over to Hige, despising him completely. But it wasn't Hige's fault anyway, so he couldn't blame him. He sat down and took a careful look at was he was going to kiss. A playful smirk on the other boy's face. Was he amused? Oh, boy. Did he smell some sort…a smell he very well knew. Now that he was closer, he could tell that it was some kind of luring technique. He caught Hige's bottom lip and sucked on it. Tsume didn't know why, but it felt great and he recognized the exotic taste on Toboe's mouth before, as the one on Hige's mouth.

Hige's POV

I didn't know Tsume could kiss this well. He tastes just like Toboe, or maybe better. I open my mouth as he asks for permission…did you just…he just wrapped his arms around me.

And I thought he hated me.

I too decide to continue the game by cupping his face with one hand gently running my fingers under his top leather garment and across his back. He responds with a moan…how strange for him to moan.

How is it that all of a sudden my heart is beating fast? How does this man make me want to go on until we can't anymore?

I open my eyes and see that the cave is empty, except for us. Good, the place is all ours. I don't care where his love for Toboe just went, apparently he has forgotten of the game. I just let him go on and he lets me.

I give him a look, the one that makes Toboe melt like butter. And I open his leather top and caress each place with my tongue, letting him find out for himself why Toboe is condemned to love us both. You moan more; soon my shirt is off too and you start kissing my neck with yearn, I run my fingers all over your back so much that it almost burns along with the rest of my desperate body, desperate for you.

Why don't you tell me now that you don't blame poor Toboe? If you can't resist me, how is he supposed to? But I too can't resist you, can't restrain my body from reacting the way it does as we press our groins together and I gently rub against you and I know how badly you want me then. When you stammer "Please" into my ear. That is the first word since we started and my favorite, because I like to know I'm the one in control.

Our pants are quickly off, as well as my boxers (Tsume can't wear boxers under tight leather pants).

"Relax" I say

line

Normal POV

The morning Toboe came in and was so exited when he saw them in each other's arms. Tsume jumped up trying to get his clothes and to explain at the same time. He was pulled down by Toboe.

"I'm so glad" he said as he pulled both of the nude older males into a hug. Hige and Tsume stared at each other in disbelief.

"Hopefully now you will agree to us being a threesome"

line


	5. Dissapointment

A/N: That other previous fifth chapter I wrote was dreadful, I'm so sorry but I'm also glad that I wrote this new chapter. It involves Kiba more than in other chapters. Hope you like it. It's the beginning of : Different (that will have two or three chapters in this story). You'll know why it's there soon.

* * *

Dedicated to: AspirinForYourHeadache

Chapter 5:

/Kiba, What's wrong/ The white, older wolf turned his head to face Toboe.

/Feel like crap today/ he sunk lower into his tiredness

/Why is that, Kiba/

_You wouldn't understand little puppy, how love gets…how messy and hard to cope with…not when you have, not one but two wolves, both of them willing and ready to show you affection._

/I'm tired, I'll be up as soon as the moon is out. We can talk then/

* * *

"So…Kiba, what's bothering you?" The taller disguised wolf flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. So Toboe had come? He actually hadn't meant any of the meeting part, he just wanted to see the moon, smell the flowers…but they didn't smell they way he liked them to smell…

'_So are we ever going to get there? If you keep getting taken away, dragging us…can't believe I'm thinking of you like this, Cheza…_'

"Kiba?" He flinched again and felt Toboe's presence closer, much closer…much too close.

'_What would happen if I betrayed you?_ _Would you say "This one is hurt"? Or would you never find out?' _

"Kiba?" This time he let the thoughts slip from his mind. He didn't need Tsume and Hige on his back about a little puppy. A little puppy whose hands were straying to his cheeks that were wet with tears…

'_Crap'_

"It's Cheza isn't it?" Kiba brushed Toboe's hands away from his face.

"Go back, you'll need more sleep…we have to get going" he voice almost cracked, but he forced himself to not let that happen. Paradise is so close…so close

"Kiba…" his hands almost fell on top of his leader's thighs…but even he could not possibly do such a thing. He knew, if anything, that Kiba didn't want to realize that Cheza was a flower, who got stolen away and retrieved and stolen again.

He was also sure that if anybody could love Kiba, it was Hige.

Hige could love anybody as long as he had to chase and hunt down…his _technique _was much too strange…he liked hard to get things but he got them easily. He didn't like tradition too much and yet he had actually managed to love Tsume and Toboe and look other ways very few times.

He pulled his hands back and started walking back to the little cottage where they were staying.

* * *

"You know he'll never agree to do anything with another man" Tsume argued

"Except for Hige" said Toboe trying to sound sweet so that they wouldn't fight again for the hundredth time that week. Hige stretched himself, his stomach growled.

"I'll get food, and _then_…"

* * *

"Buddy, you look distressed"

"Am I not?"

"I know you are…" he sat next to Kiba and for some reason it _did _feel so strange. He remembered having met him for the first time inside that dog cage. The silence lasted too long with Kiba, far too long.

"You know why I'm here. Let's get on with it"

"Tell me. Is sex the only way to solve problems?" Hige was surprised by such a statement. That was a fact most of the time.

"Your distracting me, but I'll show you…it's not the only way" He closed the space between them and looked up to the taller male ready to kiss him. Kiba didn't shake but deep inside he did feel a certain something…his heart was beating

'_Shit…then it must be the only way' _

He let his index finger trace Kiba's lips. He rubbed the back of his friend's neck and leaned in as close as possible…he didn't want to give Kiba a chance to push him away. It seemed all too good for it to be lost in an instant.

He felt Kiba's heart racing and he remembered the thrill of it…

"Push me away if you want to, but I'll only come back…I need this right now and you even more than I"

Kiba heard but he didn't believe. He didn't find any sense in it, at all. Something was about to burst in his brain from confusion. If he did love Cheza, wouldn't he not be doing this? Hige didn't give him too much space to think inside that bubble.

When he breathed it didn't feel like he breathed air. He breathed a scent, strong and soft it teased his nose but it also numbed hurtful thoughts.

His hands were caught in curly messy orange hair and he couldn't even tell where his mouth was anymore. And one thing came after another, he could not even concentrate in between…

It was killing him, to think about guilt…he only had thoughts for Hige's _technique_… so beautifully and accurately pleasing.

'Hige…damn it'

* * *

A/N: Tell me how you like the idea of more Kiba in this story. I'll put much more Tsume and Toboe in later chapters. 


End file.
